dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evony Williams
History: On February 28th, Evony Sionnain Collins was born to Nicholas and Blair Collins. Although her father (a successful lawyer from Ireland) and her mother (a semi-successful fashion designer from Germany) had lost their connection in marriage a bit ago, they still had four lovely and proper kids: Emiline, Ciaran, Evony, and then Ruby. From their household's pessimistic vibes, it was difficult for them to give a proper example of love for their children. While growing up, she was the child who burned too easily and reacted negatively to just about everything outside, so she was also the child who stayed indoors more often than not to read whatever books she could get her hands on. Quite frankly, she wasn't made for nature whatsoever and it's obvious just by giving at her (between her shaky nervousness in grass and her awkwardly bright red skin despite a thousand layers of sunscreen). After being forced to tend to their family's flower garden, the girl had her first sign of magic at age seven. As she stumbled around the grass with one hand raised to swat away bugs and the other hand pressed to her nose to keep in sneezes, she tried to pluck out the two weeds that had made their way between flower bushes. While sneezing, she caused the flowers that stored pollen to just shrivel up. At first, she worried that her mother would've been annoyed and started crying, but she ended up getting in bigger trouble for destroying a few electronics. While years rolled past of making her iPods or iPads backfire over and over again, she finally got to start attending school. After beginning to attend Durmstrang, the enthusiasm that had been expected to be there had vanished. Basically, the entire environment of the place intimidated her, even if she had her older siblings to help her. Quite frankly, her idea of school and knowledge crumbled around her from the pure fear that her fellow students made her feel. When the divorce rolled around, the redhead's feelings felt a bit hurt by the news. After finding out that her mother got custody, she felt some sort of assurance that life would be okay with a fresh start and a move to live in a house somewhere in London. However, it wasn't expected for her mother to fall in love with Miles Williams so soon after the divorce had become final. To her, it felt like she was living an entirely different life in a simple blink of an eye. Now, she was being moved into a house that already had four aggressively athletic kids, while being expected to see this random man as her father-of-sorts now that her mother had changed all of their surnames to be his. After this, she was forced into a new school (where she was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is a completely out of a child's imagination) and abandoned by the thought that her mother is actually starting a new family with this guy and his rotten kids. Personality: Honestly, you can't expect much more than everlasting support and academic successes from her. After all, she's just another girl who's fighting through life to be something and she's not going to result in negative things to result in it. While you're busy hating and judging a book by its cover, she's busy typing and writing an essay on how that book is totally amazing. If you know her, you know how caring and loving she is towards every living thing (other than maybe bees, but she's allergic to them). Honestly, you could bully her or break her heart and she's still going to be that person who believes in and respects you. Actually, maybe she's a bit insane or naive, but she's been taught to appreciate life, so that's exactly what she's going to do. Although primarily confined to the places of roofs and walls, she's grown to find some sort of adventure within the contents of hardbacks and textbooks. While being somebody who strives for knowledge, she's often found reading for the idea and escape it brings rather than the information whatever it is may contain. After being brought into this careful little bubble, it's hard for her to get a real sense of the outside world (literally), so she's just a bundle of imaginative hopes and dreams. Quite frankly, she would make a pretty good author of her own someday. Small Peanuts: *Evony's favorite food are cookies (despite not being able to eat them) and favorite drink is hot lemon water with honey. *Evony's favorite music artist is Celestina Warbeck, but her favorite muggle music artist is Marina & the Diamonds. *Evony is allergic to: bees, cats, dogs, dust mites, grass, latex, milk, mold, mosquitos, peanuts, penicillin, pollen, seafood, and wheat. }} Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Williams Family Category:February Birthday Category:Born in Germany Category:Irish Category:Speaks Irish Category:German Category:Speaks German Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Transfer Students Category:Speaks English Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Single Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Willow Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Lesbian Category:Pan